project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon
Biography Arthur was born in Camelot to Uther and Ygraine Pendragon with help of magic by the sorceress and priestess Nimueh. Ygraine was barren and incapable of giving birth so Uther, who was desperate for her to conceive an heir, went to Nimueh and persuaded her to use her magic to help Ygraine . However, as Nimueh used the power over life and death for Arthur to be born, a sacrifice had to be made for a life to be created and Ygraine died in the process after Arthur was born. As a result of her death, Uther despised magic and had its practitioners excecuted but kept the true nature of her death secret from Arthur. Arthur also had a half-sister named Morgana, who was born from an affair Uther had with her mother Vivienne some time before Ygraine's death and probably before their marriage. Arthur grew up with Morgana but remained unaware of her true paternity. Personality Arthur is highly courageous, honourable, dutiful and just. Having matured and succeeded to the throne as King of Camelot, Arthur is no longer shown as the spoilt and self-serving character he once was, and is far more bound by the kingly responsibilities he must fulfill. He's a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring great loyalty in people, though at times he doubts whether or not he deserves such devotion. However, since he would never ask his men to do anything he would not do himself, loyalty is generally forthcoming. Arthur's fairness is a particularly noteworthy element of his character.He's always seeking to do the right thing and is sometimes conflicted when presented with difficult moral dilemmas, such as being torn between loyalty to his father and protection of the innocent. Arthur is very brave and willing to take risks even at the cost of his own safety, such as being willing to give his own life to save anyone he loves and Camelot's as a whole. During his father's lifetime he was also willing to act against his father's decisions, particularly when Morgana persaudes him. Arthur has a great love for the people of Camelot, frequently acting to ensure their safety and wellbeing. He was also unwilling to allow other people sacrifice themselves for him to fix problems he himself had caused. Arthur still has some boyish elements of his personality, particularly with Merlin, whom he frequently teases and joins his knights in playing practical jokes on. He also seems to lack patience with Merlin and continually remarks on his servant's apparent incompetence, though at times Arthur also reveals sharper insight and comments that Merlin seems somehow "wise". Arthur does however have a habit of ignoring Merlin's advice and acting of his own - or Agravaine's - accord, sometimes heatedly telling him to be silent. Despite his normally good nature, Arthur also has a hot temper and can at times become violent and aggressive, particularly when loved ones are threatened. Arthur is also a very fickle and uncertain man who does not seem to have a straight opinion about magic, who can easily be influenced, who often changes his mind and who hides behind his father's back. Abilities Weapons: Very skilled at: *Swords *Throwing Knives *Maces *Lances Mental Abilites: *Excellent Leader *Skilled Strategist Relationships Merlin Before he was reincarnated, Arthur had developed a very strong and deep friendship with his sorcerer of a manservant. He and Merlin were together almost 24/7 and shared many dangerous adventures together. It was with the aid of Merlin that Arthur survived for so long and made it to becoming King of Camelot. Though they had an awfully rocky start (and by rocky I mean Merlin was nearly thrown into jail), they emerged with a relationship that could have surpassed even the title of friends. Gwaine In Camelot, Gwaine become one of his most trusted knights. Starting with his assistance in a pub fight, he was brought to Camelot. After saving Arthur's life during a tournament and his noble heretiage was found out, he was awarded the title of a knight and became good friends with Arthur. Gwaine is eventually moved up to be a knight of the Round Table which shows that Arthur shows great loyalty, respect and affection for him. In the modern world, Gwaine happens to be a good friend and roommate of Arthur while they both go to college in New York City. Uther Uther is Arthur's father in both Camelot and later after he's reincarnated. In both instances Arthur has what could be considered even an abusive relationship with his father. Arthur holds deep respect and devotion with his father. He is forever attempting to make his father proud of him. Uther is a constant point of stress in Arthur's life as he's struggling to figure out who he is and what he's suppoused to do. Arthur will defend his father to death, even if he doesn't agree with him or his actions. Plotlines (this was made with excerpts and information from http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Pendragon http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Pendragon])) Category:Character Bio Category:Merlin Category:Merlin Characters Category:Humans Category:Arthur Pendragon